Together
by Summer Leigh Wind
Summary: What they had wasn't right, but in a world full of people who wanted you for all the wrong reasons, it seemed to them that finding love at all mattered a lot more than with whom. One-Shot.


_**Together**_

* * *

><p>Watching the rise and fall of Albus's chest in the shadows of her darkened bedroom, Rose had to stop herself from reaching out and running a hand over his cheek. He'd wake from that. Albus was the lightest sleeper she'd ever met, if her parents or brother were to use the bathroom in the middle of the night, they could wake him simply by closing the bathroom door across from Rose's room.<p>

So, instead, Rose took an agonizingly long time to roll over so she could just stare at his face and marvel at how much he looked like uncle Harry, but somehow still reminded her of every other cousin with Weasley blood in their veins. With Albus, she was sure it was the hint of auburn in his dark hair. And then there was the way he smiled...Rose's lips curved at the thought of her cousin's open, cheery grin.

Aunt Ginny smiled like that, so did dad and her favorite uncle Charlie.

Rose's smirk faded slowly. Even though she could picture Albus's smile in a heartbeat, her cousin didn't smile like that very much. He hadn't since they'd started Hogwarts and once they'd started this - _relationship -_he'd only given her that open grin two or three times in their most private moments together. He was scared, she knew.

People would be horrified if they knew what the children of the famous Golden Trio were doing behind closed doors. In fact, the Golden Trio themselves would be livid if they found Albus in her bed or she in Albus's bed as they were now (her naked from the waist down and Albus without pants or shirt).

But what people didn't get was that it was hard to love somebody when you were the children of people who were revered like _gods. _The people out there, kids at Hogwarts, kids not at Hogwarts and even grownup adults lusted after their fame, their names and their lives. Those people didn't want any of them for who _they _were; strangers just wanted the perks that came with being the boyfriend or girlfriend to the son or daughter of one of the members of the Golden Trio.

But not Albus. He didn't want anything from her but her love and she'd been giving that to him for years - this was just a different (_disgusting_) form of it. Incapable of controlling her fingers any longer, Rose let them caress the man's jawline that was slowly defining itself in the round, boyish features of her cousin.

His eyes fluttered open in the dark to reveal the beautiful green she'd coveted since she was a tiny girl. When she had been small, her favorite color was green - or it had been before her dad her and told her that was the color of Slytherin. Then, she'd safely conformed to his hopes and learned to love all the hues of red and gold that resided around her.

(_The r__uby red of her favorite scarf, her auriferous charm bracelet gifted to her by mum, the crimson blush that came to Albus's cheeks when he was happy, a morning's saffron sun_)

Yet even as she came to adore the shades of gold and red that belonged to her, green kept a precarious perch in her heart. It was the first color that had stirred something inside her that was bigger than herself and that feeling had only increased tenfold with the years and this new kind of love she shared with her cousin.

Awake now and wearing one of his rare - albeit tired - open and cheery smile on his lips, Albus beckoned her close.

Not hesitating to, Rose curled against his chest and splayed her fingers on his skin and felt for the hickeys she'd surely left there little more than two or three hours ago. They were comfortable for a while in that soft silence, but Rose's fears had begun to get the better of her so late in the night and due to this, she asked:

"What happens if dad or mum catches us in bed together?"

Taking her fingers, Albus at his sweetest, kissed them one at a time before he whispered, "Runaway."

"I see," Rose mumbled in reply as she took her hand back. Here she had hoped he'd stay by her side if they were found out...

Moving, her cousin studied her close with his green eyes and then questioned "what did you think we'd do if they caught us in bed? Pretend we snuck a bottle of fire whiskey and that this was all a very, very bad mistake?"

Heart beating against its cage, Rose couldn't hide her elation as she straddled Albus and began to place a flurry of kisses upon his face and neck. _We! _He had said _we_! Her cousin meant for them to runaway _together_! Not just he alone.

"Oh Al.." she breathed against his skin.

Confused, but pleased by her affection, the teenager returned it equally and soon, they were back to where they had started in her bed tonight - limbs intertwined and lips fluttering against lips.

* * *

><p><strong>This is for The Incest Competition on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. However, this is more like practice for another story I hope to someday write...<strong>

**What did you think? Was it interesting? Enjoyable?**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**P.S. And if you have the time, please vote on my poll on my page :)**


End file.
